Core service, of state of the art technical service in genomics and cell biology are provided. Evidence for a strong research base as well as a rationale for expansion of the core service from genomics to cell biology are provided. The existence of a strong core service in genomics has been made possible through an extraordinary level of institutional support and a breadth of technical expertise in research areas relevant to nutritional based disease. However, future development, introduction of new technologies and stable support personnel will depend on funding from the CNRU. One of the major developments in this Molecular Mechanisms Core is the introduction of a Cell Biology Sub-Core including cell cultures and cell signaling.